


Let Me Hold Your Hand

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Smut, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec is working on Valentine's day. Magnus takes Maryse out for a platonic evening after her divorce.





	Let Me Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written as requested!  
> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          It was Valentine's day and Magnus found himself alone. This wasn't the first time and he knew it certainly wouldn't be the last. Alec was in Idris finalizing the arrangements for a few new transfers that would come over from neighboring institutes. He'd apologized wholeheartedly, but as High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus knew all too well the personal sacrifices required of a leader. Alec has already promised to make it up to him tonight.

The wards shifted as he was in the middle of channel-flicking to find which rom-com he wanted to cry over. The magic energy was indicating it was non-hostile and a Shadowhunter. Not just any Shadowhunter, but a Lightwood. 

Pulling his robe closed, he put the martini down that he was drinking and made his way over, flicking his wrist to open the door while he walked. 

It was Maryse Lightwood. She stood in her trademark pencil skirt dress, hair pulled back tightly to her head. He'd been too quick to respond; she hadn't even lifted her hand yet to knock. 

          “Maryse? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

          “Magnus, there's just a potion we require. One of our agents has been infected with ichor. The wound is treated, but we need that purple liquid you stock.”

          “I know the one,” he hummed and moved to his ‘easy access’ shelves for the more simple demands, taking one of the many bottles there and bringing it back to her. Of course it was always going to be a work call, the woman never made social visits. 

          “No plans for tonight, Maryse?”

          “What? No, I don't engage in such things,” she smiled dismissively, taking the potion. The fact that she knew exactly what he was talking about made him wonder how many fellow Shadowhunters— and perhaps even more recently, Downworlders— she had rejected over the single years of her life. 

          “Come now. Surely you did something for Valentine’s day with Robert?” The wounds were mostly healed from his adultery, so casual mentions of their relationship wasn't an issue any more. 

          “No, the name would leave an awful taste in our mouths. Besides, there is far too much work to be done… I best be on my way. Thank you for the potion. Send me the bill and you'll receive your payment as soon as possible.”

As she turned to leave, Magnus was stunned that even her own husband had never taken care of her on the ultimate day of romance. Love wasn't just a mundane affair, he knew many people in the Shadow world who celebrated it.

          “Saying you don't indulge because of the name Valentine.. is like saying you don't like to drink water because you are afraid of the ocean.” He raised his brow in amusement as she looked back, mouth drawing a little tighter. 

          “I suppose.” She frowned for a moment and ran a hand on her dress to pat out the non-existent creases. Magnus thought for a moment, looking to his television, martini and box of chocolates.

          “I will pick you up around 8pm.” He smiled as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. “The mother of my boyfriend will not be alone this Valentine’s day, so be ready for a non-romantic, yet highly romantic meal. My treat.” He gave her a wink before stepping back to shut the door-- he wouldn’t allow her time to protest. They had two hours to be ready, so Magnus jumped straight into the shower.

← X →  

          “I think it’s super nice of him, Mom. You need to have some fun.” Isabelle stood behind Maryse using the curling iron to style her hair into soft waves. Maryse had told her daughter about the outrageous idea as soon as she was home. Hearing her enthusiasm and eagerness to get her back out there was infectious. 

Maryse was actually a little excited. Isabelle helped her choose a strappy red dress— one that showed her curves and black open-toe shoes to match. Maryse was out of her comfort zone, but Isabelle insisted she wear the color of love and not black and grey; it was clear who Alec got his sense of color coordination from.

Applying her lipstick to match, she took a moment to look over herself in the full length mirror, taking a deep breath and smiling as her daughter was tearing up.

          “Oh, Izzy, get a grip,” she laughed. “This isn’t a real date.”

          “No, but it’s good practice. Magnus is gonna take super good care of you.” She gave her a hug before someone knocked to say a Warlock was here to see her.

Magnus dressed in a simple black suit, a red waistcoat as the splash of color to match the streak of red in his hair and the glitter under his eyes. As the Lightwood mother stepped out, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

          “I’ll be fighting the men off tonight. Maybe even the women?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

          “Magnus, no.” She stopped him, shaking her head and he shrugged and let her loop her arm through his. Flourishing out a portal, they both stepped through and Maryse felt the butterflies in her stomach disappear. Tonight could be fun.

Magnus was more than impressed with how well his, no doubt, future mother-in-law scrubbed up. She was gorgeous— this must be where Alec got his dashing good looks from. This would definitely be a lot more interesting than staying in. 

          They arrived at an Italian restaurant in a prime location in Manhattan, a place where you needed to know someone to get a table in the next month, let alone on the day. When showed to their candlelit table, he held her chair for her and promptly pushed it in, playing the part of gentleman.

Maryse chose the wine, an expensive Merlot that spoke to Magnus’ pallet in more ways than he ever thought it might. Clearly, they were more similar than they thought.

As the waiter came around and looked over Maryse with an appreciative glance, Magnus found himself reaching across the table to take her hand almost possessively as she ordered. This may not be a date, but he didn’t appreciate other men getting involved and undermining his efforts.

As the waiter brought the menu, Magnus made suggestions and surprisingly, Maryse returned the favour for him. He was incredibly impressed, finding they seemed to have similar tastes. A wagyu beef with olives and salsa verde for Magnus, a charred octopus with celery citronette for Maryse. They found themselves trying each other's food, eating it straight off the other’s offered forks, both looking like a regular pair of food connoisseurs.

          “I had no idea you were into the finer things, Maryse.” Magnus sipped his wine as she dabbed her mouth once they’d finished their dishes.

          “I enjoy cooking in the spare time I have. It’s just a shame my children are happy with such bland pallets,” she chuckled and sipped her drink, thanking the waiter as he cleared their plates ready for the next course. 

          “I’ve been trying to encourage Alexander to broaden his horizons.”

          “Good luck,” she scoffed and leant on one hand as she looked over at him, smiling warmly. He felt proud that they were getting along a lot better than they would have done two years ago when he’d all but stolen her eldest child’s innocence.

The second course arrived and Magnus had ordered the Pollo per due al Rossini. It looked divine as he inhaled the scents wafting his way— another excellent choice by his date. Maryse was given a Pork Ribollita with bacon and onion marmellata, she groaned as it was delivered. They exchanged tastes once more before digging in. They ate their main courses in silence as they enjoyed their food, comfortable in each other’s presence.

Only one dessert was ordered: roasted nectarines with blueberries and mascarpone gelato. Magnus fed it to his lady companion as they shared stories. Maryse was like a moth to Magnus’ flame as she leant in, listening. He had one of his hands over hers, stroking it with his thumb as she actually giggled listening to the time that Magnus had mistaken the apartment next door as his own one drunken night.

          “Oh you didn’t!” She gasped and covered her mouth, eyes alive with amusement.

          “I did! And my poor neighbor...80-years-old, she was— She couldn’t even look me in the eye afterwards— not without thinking of my—” Magnus smiled as the waiter replenished their drinks. He took a moment to look over Maryse, humming contently.

          “So. Anyone catch your eye?” Magnus whispered to her. She looked around, a faint blush on her cheeks. He wasn’t sure if it was from the wine or the question.

          “No… they all seem so—”

          “Mundane?” 

          “I suppose,” she sighed and sipped her new glass.

          “Mundane can be good. Either for fun or a bit of normal stability,” Magnus encouraged. She took another look around and found herself checking out a younger-looking man with his girlfriend. He had a smart suit, clean cut hair and a jawline that could cut her dress from her body. Her eyes widened, looking down to the cutlery. Magnus’ thumb was still stroking over her hand on the table.

          “Someone has haven’t they?” Magnus smirked and tried to look where she’d been eyeing, but he wasn’t even sure what her type was.

          “Perhaps. But not tonight.”

← X →  

          Magnus paid the bill like a true gentleman would before helping her into her coat. “Let’s portal part way and walk the rest. The night is still young.” He smiled and looped their arms, leading her out of the restaurant. Maryse didn't miss the eyes that followed her; she felt like a million dollars, especially with Magnus looking as young as he did, arm in hers, treating her like she was the only woman in the world.

They were walking through the park just outside the boundaries of the institute. Magnus had slipped his hand down to take hers, clasping them together. After they stopped in front of the main doors, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and set it gently back in place behind her ear.

Her bright eyes, looking back at him as she closed her eyes, frowned as she knew this was all just an illusion. A game for the night. Magnus was humouring her.

          “Thank you,” she spoke out finally, opening her eyes once more. Magnus leant in to kiss her cheek. It was saying something when your future son-in-law kissed you more lovingly on the cheek, then your husband had over the last 20 years of kissing your lips.

          “No, thank you.” He smirked and stepped back as she walked up a couple of steps. “Maryse,” he called out as she stopped to look round. “I mean it. Your life isn’t over yet. Take what you can and enjoy yourself while you’re still young. You’re a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman. Men want that— men need that— believe me.” He nodded to her as she let out a shaky breath. It was too much for her. She opened the door and went back inside. 

Once back in her room, she sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face into the palms of her hands. What a perfect night. Alec was a very, very lucky man. She couldn’t have been more proud as a parent for the choices her son had made. Alec had overcome every difficulty and fear of the truth to do what was best for him, maybe it was time she did the same.

← X →  

          When Magnus returned home, the lights that he was sure he left on, were off. Candles were lit throughout the loft with the scent of lavender and fresh flowers. Petals were lining the floor and  though some were trampled and dirty, he knew the effort was made. He felt his heart flutter, shakily laughing as he followed the petals to the dining room table. 

A box was there. A rumbling from within had caught his interest. There were air holes and it was tied with a ribbon in a double knot. Alec never could do bows. Grinning from ear to ear, Magnus undid it and opened the lid, gasping and feeling arms around his waist and soft lips to his neck.

          “Happy Valentine’s day,” Alec whispered as Magnus turned to kiss him soft and sweetly. Leaning down, he reached into the box and pulled out a small tabby kitten. 

          “Oh, Alexander… You didn’t need to—”

          “You didn’t need to spend your evening with my mother...but you did.” He smiled and stroked his hand on Magnus’ hip. “You deserve the world, Magnus Bane.”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
